Live among wolves, you have to act like a wolf
by Riddlemione
Summary: What do you do when your deadliest secret is found out? With help from Ginny, Hermione tries to convince Cedric to remain quiet about her secret, but will he? GOF Book 4.
1. Two Weeks Feed and Being Busted

He lives in you-Lion King, Simba's Pride Goes along with the story.

* * *

Nikita Khrushchev once said, "If you live among wolves you have to act like a wolf." The fact of the matter is you don't have to act like a wolf. If you live among wolves something within you very soul changes. Your perception on life, nature and everything else in the world. You don't have to act like a wolf. If you live among the wolves, after a while, your mind connects with that of a wolf's. You don't act like a wolf. You become a wolf. Simple as that.

* * *

I felt body tingle. My entire being was pulsing with electricity and life. I got out of my bed. It was 11 at night and the moon was out. I looked at Ginny who was the only one in our dorm awake. "Want to go for a midnight walk?" She teased and I rolled my eyes.

True, we did sell our lives to make sure people that anyone who was in Dumbledore's Army would not be killed by Voldemort or a Death Eater and when the final battle comes, we have the werewolves on our side. If anything we got the better end of the deal. I loved every moon-lighted night of running through the Forbidden Forest and the rush I get from it. It's like nothing I ever felt!

"Come on. Let's go. I'll leave a note for the girls saying that we were called to the Headmaster's office for something important." Ginny said pulling back the covers. I did the same and stepped foot on the cold ground. "You take the stairs, I'll go out the window. See who gets their first." She challenged and I smirked at her. "Go!" She whispered and we both made our way to the forest.

* * *

Ginny was a light blue camisole and a pair of matching shorts. I was wearing a skimpy satin and silk white gown that practically illuminated whenever the moonlight shone on me.

* * *

I carefully and quietly ran down the stairs. I heard two prefects coming down two different halls. Diggory and Ronald most likely since this was their scheduled rounds. I quickly made my way to the entrance of the great hall and opened the door a small crack. "She went that way!" I heard a portrait hiss, grumpily. Snitch. I heard the footsteps pick up and I ran as fast as I could to the edge of the forest.

* * *

"Where were you? It doesn't take longer than 3 minutes to get down here." Ginny said already there. "I was getting worried." At least she was concerned. "The pack isn't anywhere in the Forbidden Forest. It's just us." Not surprised the pack was never in the Forbidden Forest when Ginny and I ran. In fact, they don't even stay there. They reside in a forest on the edge of Scotland.

"Well, come on. You know the routine." I said and took off my night gown. I rested it on a low tree branch and Ginny followed my league. Just so you know, we are not naked. We wore lace intimates that matched our attire. Ginny in light blue and I in white. I inhaled. The air was brisk as it was cool. "When's the last time you fed, Gin?" I asked curious. She shrugged.

"Week and a half. Two week tops. I hadn't got the chance with quidditch practice and all." She informed and I was shocked.

"Two weeks?" I said surprised.

"Tops." She repeated and put her hair in a hair tie. She handed me on and I did the same.

"Ginny, we have to feed at least every three days. What happens if someone in class accidentally gets cut and you have the urge? I'm not getting on to you, but seriously, anytime you need to feed, I'll talk to Harry. That's _if_ and _when _Cho isn't on him like cheap perfume on Lavender." I teased. She smiled and we began walking deeper into the forest.

Ginny and I began to pick up pace running, I saw a fallen tree and took my chance on transforming.

I leaped into the air; My arms extended forward like I was diving into water. My body turned in circles and my silky, porcelain skin turned into soft, golden brown fur. I just kept going faster. I looked to see that Ginny had transformed as well. Her body replaced with that of a deep red wolf's.

* * *

Ginny and I ran for about an hour and turned back going faster than we did before; wanting to get back to the school before it was too early and someone would be up. Ginny and I transformed back into our human selves and laughed about the run. When we got back to our clothes, I could have died because of what stood before us…


	2. New Alpha and Where's Kanye?

"Granger? Weasley?" Cedric said flabbergasted. I stood there, in my white lace boy shorts and matching bra in front of the cutest guy at Hogwarts. My mouth was open like a fish and I could not move a muscle. "May I ask what exactly you two are doing out here this late?" He said in a tone that was not threatening nor angry. Instead, Roger Davies was smirking at Ginny.

Roger shifted his gaze to me. "I am surprised mostly because the head girl is out past her curfew and she isn't even on patrol. Tsk. Tsk, Granger."

"You better get rid of that bloody smirk, Davies, before I do it for you." Ginny threatened. I held my gown to my chest and nudged Ginny roughly in the ribs and added a silent growl. Ginny scowled back at me. Ginny was a good fighter and hunter, but Lord Help her, she could never control her temper; Especially when she became hungry. Heck, even when I did not feed for a few days I was a little bitchy, but she hasn't fed in two weeks tops. That was like starving a snake and putting it in a cage full of mice. It was simply genocide!

"We went out for a run. That's. All." I said, still trying to hold onto what dignity I had left and tried to contain my threatening blush. "We have permission from Dumbledore to run whenever we please, Diggory." I said holding my head high. Cedric raised a questioning eyebrow at me. I was not lying either. Dumbledore knew of Ginny and my sacrifice to protecting the others. All that needed to be done was assemble the army of Dumbledore's most loyal students.

"Fine. Then let's go speak with Dumbledore now. Get dressed, girls." Roger said crossing his arms over his chest and smirking at Ginny. I wasn't afraid because we _did_ have permission from Dumbledore. I shrugged and slipped on my nightgown and Ginny put on her clothes. However, I was afraid because if Roger kept looking at Ginny like a piece of meat, Ginny would make _him_ her piece of meat.

"Lead the way." Ginny said in a rather cocky tone. Suddenly, I heard a twig snap from a couple of yards away. Ginny had the same senses as I, but the problem is Ginny doesn't have any common sense and was too busy glaring at Roger. Another snap. Ginny was in the stance of pouncing.

"Stop." I hissed. Ginny and the two boys looked at me confused. I motioned my head towards the direction of the noise. Another snap. Ginny's face paled slightly. "Get the boys out of here." I tried to whisper, but they heard me anyway. Luckily Ginny had the better ability to be quiet.

"I'm not leaving you to fight off that thing alone." Ginny growled. I wasn't alpha and I wasn't beta so I had no control over her. "Diggory, Davies, get out of here now." Ginny warned. Instinctively both boys pulled out their wands. We didn't have ours, so we had to rely on our _other_ ability. "Now!" Ginny snapped. I could tell she was hungry.

"Relax, Ginny." I coaxed. "Whatever it is, we will fight then we got to go." I whispered softer than the wind that was blowing through my hair as we stood there. Ginny shook her head and the rage disappeared from her eyes. "Get ready." I whispered to her and turned to the boys. "You two have to leave now or else." I said, a little scared myself.

"Or else what, Granger?" Roger asked as if I was threatening him with a bottle of pixie glitter! Ginny growled. Ginny had a bad temper, yes, but I don't think she would purposely hurt him.

Another noise was made. I looked quickly towards the sound focusing when I saw the outline of a large, built male and the small figure of a feminine wolf I knew we weren't in danger. It was our alpha male, the leader of the pack, Caputo and the female wolf, most likely his mate, Na' Leen.

" Идет, Caputo. Ginny я должен пойти с ими давал задний ход наш рассказ. Встречайте нас в сердце пущи на 0600 hours." I said in Russian, 'Go, Caputo. Ginny and I must go with these two. Meet us in the heart of the forest at 0600 hours.' 6:00 am military time.

Ginny perked her head up to me and her eyes with held a confused look. "Caputo?" She asked and I nodded. The boys at us like we were nuts. I said in Russian that, 'Ginny, we can go feed later when we return.' She nodded. I could sense that she was in a little more better the mood. Whether from not having to fight or being guaranteed a meal soon, I did not matter. Ginny and I followed the boys back to the castle.

* * *

Dumbledore's elf, Phippy, brought Ginny and me each a black robe to wear. Roger and Cedric stood there like soldiers at ease. I was the Head Girl and even I did not act like this in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore soon entered the room in his night robe; sleep still upon his eyes. He cleared his throat and sat in his chair. "What seems to be the issue, gentlemen?" He asked resting his hands on the desk.

"Granger and Weasley were out past curfew and they were in the Forbidden Forest, claimed to be walking. They said that you gave them permission to do so and we just wanted to confirm this." Roger said in an unbiased tone. I was kind of surprised. I thought he would say, 'These two little Gryffindors snuck out, went running in the Forbidden Forest and refused to come with us at first.'

"Yes, Gentlemen, I did give them permission to do so, but I also instructed you two girls to be careful." Dumbledore said, not in anger or scorning, but almost with worry.

I spoke in Russian once more, 'The pack was supposedly going to be out there for a run and Ginny and I heard a leaked rumor of a Death Eater possibly being at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Ginny hasn't fed in about two weeks and I made the decision that we both should go running. She went out the window, Professor, so no one saw her. I went down the staircase and a portrait saw me. I'll be sure to go down the tower next time we hunt, Sir.' I said taking the blame. Luckily Dumbledore understood Russian.

"Well, that is quite alright, Miss Granger. Just make sure that next time you and Miss Weasley do not repeat your mistakes." He said kindly even though he was still sleepy. "Boys, please escort the girls back to their rooms. If they are out again please disregard them." We all nodded and we about to head out when his voice stopped us. "And one more thing you all." He said. "No one needs to know about the girls' privileges. They are performing a favor for me and the rest of the staff, so no need to mention it." He gave a wink and went back up to his room.

* * *

"So why do you exactly get your 'privilege'?" Roger asked. Ginny and I remained silent. Roger pouted. If looks could kill, Roger would be dead in from one gaze of Ginny's rage-filled eyes. "Come on you two. At least tell us what you two were doing." Roger begged. I looked at Ginny. Her fists were clenched tightly.

'He's an idiot, Ginny.' I said once more in our new tongue.

'Just imagine, Hermione, if he smells this wicked imagine what he tastes like.' Ginny smiled evilly showing her beautifully white teeth and I laughed at her. Ginny was like her brothers. Always with a sense of humor and always having the urge to eat something… But in Ginny's case _someone._

"Well, see you 6, Gin." I reminded and she nodded as she went the rest of the way with Davies and I was stuck with Diggory.

* * *

Cedric did not say anything to me. It was like an awkward silence that could not be broken. We got back into the Prefects' common room and I was headed to my room when Cedric's voice stopped me.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked in a confused and almost insulted tone. Why should _he _be insulted? I am the one being treated like a child! I turned and gave him a confused expression; My head tilted to the side. "Why are you and Weasley out in the middle of the night, frolicking around like a couple of wood fairies in one of the most dangerous forests known to Wizardry?" He practically growled.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "And why should I tell you our reasoning to do such, Diggory?" True, Cedric and I seemed like a team, but the fact was, we could not stand one another. This year was supposed to be my fourth, but do to my astounding grades and how many courses I took in third year, I was put from fourth year to fifth year. I knocked Cedric out of the spot as valedictorian and he took it horridly. He became second in place and as usual I became first in place.

"Because, Granger, as Head Boy and Head Girl, you can't go running around running around at night. What if another student caught you, eh?" He asked, lecturing me. "How what people react to their Head Girl not even following the rules? Sorry, Granger, but I refuse to let the Head Girl ruin the entire image of the Prefects." Someone had a knickers in a twist and was seriously overreacting!

"Listen, Diggory, I don't tell the headmaster that you let your 'little friends' into the Prefects dorm so don't tell _me _what puts the Prefects in a tough spot. I- _We_, meaning Ginny and myself, are doing errands for Dumbledore so complicated and so masterfully planned that your ignorant mind could not even fathom all the causes and effects that the errands withhold. _Now, _Mr. Diggory," I said finishing. "I suppose that this conversation is over and remember, Dumbledore said to you and Davies. No one is to know about our privileges. Make sure your friend keeps his little mouth shut. Same goes for you, Diggory." With that I went into my room and slammed and locked the door shut.

* * *

The hours passed quickly and I managed to get some sleep, although it was not need, and I dressed to meet the alphas in the Forest. Cedric was passed out on the couch. I smirked receiving an evil idea. I grabbed my wand and casted a jinx upon him, in which hooker styled makeup appeared on his face. I bit my lip thinking harder on what else I could and put a bleach blonde jerry curl wig on him. Oh, this was just too good to pass up. I snapped a few shots with my camera and left.

* * *

Caputo, Na' Leen, and I waited on Ginny. She met us with her hair frizzed and her face red. "That stupid bugger would not leave me alone! He tried to get me and you to double date with him and Cedric." She said in a huff.

I smirked knowing I had extreme dirt on him. "Oh, after what I did to him, he'll be wanting to use an unforgivable curse on me." I smirked and she looked at me quizzically, yet scared.

"Back to business, ladies." Caputo intervened, snapping us back into the matter of this meeting. Caputo was an old man. Probably older than Dumbledore. He had short hair and stern black eyes, but was the very opposite in personality. He was very tall and very built, like all wolves. Na' Leen had long silver hair to her lower back and kind brown eyes and a gentle persona; much like her mate.

"As the two of you know, Na' Leen and I are very old… Very, very, very old." Caputo began as he sat down on a fallen log, and his mate copied, then Ginny and I did. "Na' Leen and I are going to retire. As you know, I am alpha, before me, my father was, before him his mother because of his father's death then so on and so forth." He said, telling the story of the packs' ancestry of leaders…. Again..

"Anyway-" Na' Leen interrupted. "Hermione. After much deliberation and debating, Caputo and I have decided to make _you_ the new alpha of the pack. Seeing that we were unsuccessful in having a son or daughter, we must choose someone in the pack. The council agreed as well as the members of the pack have too."

I looked like a flying orca fish out of water. My mouth was hanging open and my eyes were the size of saucers. Ginny laughed at me. "Huh? Oh, no, no, no, no, no." I said quickly. "I _can't _be the pack leader. First off what about your nephew? He deserves it!" I did not want to be the alpha. I had enough going on as is!

"Actually, he was the one who suggested you become alpha." Caputo said. That bastard….

"Hermione, you show the best potential in becoming a supreme leader. You have shown that you are unbiased in decision making. You try your hardest and don't give up when you don't succeed, seeing as you are a witch as well, you have the power to leader and protect the pack. You have powers and abilities that you, yourself, contain and you cannot even fathom the impact on what your existence will mean not only to the pack, but the entire wizarding world." Na' Leen cooed.

The only question I had was, Where the bloody hell is Kanye during this long ass speech?


End file.
